When Somebody Loved Me
by BriannaG
Summary: Oneshot Songfic based on Sarah McLaughlin's 'When Somebody Loved Me' .. full summary inside.


_**When Somebody Loved Me**_

By: BriannaTG

_Summary: Troy promised Gabriella a lifetime, follow them through special moments when he promises her that. Soon they're faced with problems that they must live through.. what happens years later? _

**Songfic based on Sarah McLaughlin's song 'When Somebody Loved Me'**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or it's characters, Troy and Gabriella. I do not own the song 'When Somebody Loved Me', however, I do own this story. _

**_Oneshot._**

_

* * *

_

_When somebody loved me __Everything was beautiful_

Troy and Gabriella lay there silently in the soft grass, staring at the moon who was completely full and gazing at the twinkling stars above them. Gabriella buried her head into Troy's chest and smiled softly..although, neither one of them stopped their observation.

"Troy?" Gabriella softly asked. "

Yeah?" he replied.

"Is this how it's going to be forever?"

"What do you mean?"

"..us, like this. Will it last forever?"

"I want it to."

"I do too.. but what if something happens?"

"I promise, nothing will happen."

The both of them gently smiled and returned to their previous actions.

_every hour spent together __lives within my heart_

"Gabriella! I don't think I can take it anymore.."

"You're such a wimp, you know that?"

Gabriella giggled softly, Troy had kept complaining about the ride at the amusment park.

"Troy, will you please ride it with me one more time?"

"I'm dizzy.."

"Please?"

Troy smiled and nodded his head.

Although he hated that ride, he would ride it a thousand times if it meant he was riding it with Gabriella.

The ride spinned and twirled and Troy got dizzier and dizzier, but neither of the two could hold in their laughter.

Bursts came out of continuous giggling.

The ride came to a hault and Gabriella swiftly kissed him.

"See, it wasn't that bad, now was it?"

"I guess not."

_and when she was sad __I was there to dry her tears_

Gabriella kept choking on her sobs as she cried her eyes out. How could her father just die.. and leave her and her mother all alone?

She tried to breath in but kept having to cough it back out. Troy wrapped his muscular arms around her petite body and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sssh, Gabi, it's okay." he tried to comfort her.

"No it isn't.."

"Gabriella, everything will be fine. I'm always here, you know that."

"Yeah, but.. how could he just die? I really need him!"

"He isn't dead. His soul is still alive.. he's like a broken car."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't fix the way it works but it's still there. We can't make him appear again but he's still here.. in our hearts."

Gabriella's tears slowed down more and she nodded.

He was right about everything.

_And when she was happy __So was I __When she loved me_

Gabriella came rushing to the seats where her mother and Troy sat.

"We won! We won! We won our decathlon!" she screamed.

"Congratulations, sweetie!" her mother shouted.

"Troy! We won!"

"Congratulations, Gabi." and he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"You won." he whispered.

"Yes, we did."

"And that calls for these.."

He suddenly pulled out a boquet of the most beautiful flowers Gabriella had seen in a long time.

"These are for you."

"Oh my goodness, thank you!"

"You're welcome, I love you."

"I love you too."

"And again.. congratulations."

_Through the summer and the fall __we had eachother that was all __just she and i together __like it was meant to be_

"Gabriella, we aren't little kids."

"I know, but it'll be so much fun!"

"But.. Gabi, it'll be embaressing!"

"No one else will see but me, and I'm doing it to!"

"..fine."

"Okay, all we have to do is go to the top of that hill right there and jumped into the leaves."

"..ugh."

"Troy, it'll be fun! Just watch!"

"No."

"...what?"

"I'll jump with you." he said which made her grin.

"Okay, let's go!"

They climbed the small hill and jumped into the leaves hand in hand.

As they poked their heads out of the mess, the both of them bursted out laughing.

"See Troy? What did I tell ya? Fun!"

"..you're right."

_And when she was lonely __I was there to comfort her_

"Troy, remember the day of the funeral?"

"Yea, why?" he asked very concerned.

"Well.. I still have my question. Why did he have to die?"

"Gabriella, it all happens sometime. I guess it was just his time. But you can't be mad at him for it either."

"Yeah, you're right. At least he doesn't have to go through that pain anymore.."

"See my point?"

"Yes."

"Well, look.. place the flowers on his grave and give him a talk.."

"Okay, but will you stay with me?"

"Only if you want me to."

"I do."

Gabriella gently placed the flowers she had in her hand on top of her father's grave, she gently spoke to him and let tears stream down her cheeks. Troy noticed this and gently rubbed her back.

_And I knew that she loved me __So the years went by and I stayed the same __But she began to drift away __I was left alone __still I waited for the day __when she'd say "I'll always love you"_

"I might not be able to see you again, Troy." Gabriella said with tears flowing down her face as if they were a waterfall.

"Gabriella, don't say that. You never know."

"I can't believe we have to move.. to Australia."

"Gabi, I know.. I'm really going to miss you."

"Promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Will you always love me?"

"With all my heart."

He pulled Gabriella into a hug and let her sob into his shoulder.

_Never thought she'd look my way __she smiled at me and held me just like she used to __like she loved me __when she loved me __when somebody loved me __everything was beautiful __every hour spent together __lives within my heart.._

He fell down on his couch.

It had been nearly ten years since he last saw the love of his life.

Since then, he had never been able to love anyone else.. he just couldn't find the heart to replace her.

Gabriella was still in the center of his heart.. but she was missing, and so was that center.

He let out a deep sigh.. then realized, he would never see her again.

"Troy?" someone let out a soft whisper.

He whipped his head around.. knowing immediatly who it was, he jumped to his feet and raced her away.

He lifted her into a hug and swirled her around.

"Remember when I said we would never see eachother again?"

"Yea.. I remember."

"Well, you proved me wrong."

He placed a romantic kiss on her lips and hugged her tightly as if he would never let go.

_..when she loved me._


End file.
